Breathe
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Maya and Souichiro finally give in to temptation.


"You know boy, if you keep that up, you'll get your ass kicked alot sooner than you think." Souichiro glanced up, dropping the guy he had been beating the shit out of, literally. Maya was leaning on on the wall beside them, her hands crossed beneath her rather large chest. Why was it that where ever he was, she always had to show up unnoticed? The damned woman seemed to stalk him everywhere! She grinned, the sunshine radiating her beauty and volupuousness. If Souichiro hadn't known any better, he'd have thought she were a goddess.

"Whatever. These lames here couldn't take me down." He boasted, shoving his hands into his pockets as he began walking towards the stairs. Maya pushed of the wall, following after him. "What are you doing here anyway, you were expelled. And why are you following me?" True, she had been expelled, but, that didn't stop her from coming onto school property. No, she just didn't care about rules anymore. She had Souichiro-sama to thank for that tid bit of confidence. She had lacked that area of pride; she'd always abided by the rules. Only breaking them when it seemed fit. And Souichiro was a good excuse to deem them fit for. She was silent for a moment, as they exited the school. He turned to her, face set in a scowl. "Well? What do you want?"

"Aya and Masataka are out and your friend Bob, I can't find." Lie, she hadn't hunted any of them out, she had gone straight to the source of her newest love interest. Why was it that they were always clueless when it came down to who loved whom. But then again, maybe Souichiro was just an idiot.

"Right. So, why seek us out? Need something?" He growled as they started to walk once more. Souichiro saw her move out of the corner of his eye and in a flash he was blocking a punch.

"I want to see how you fair against me." Maya stated, stepping back as she allowed her ki to flow around her. Impressive, she was. She never ceased to amaze him. Not once. And likewise, on the contrary, he never ceased to amaze her. She had to admit the boy had talent. He was quite possibly even stronger than her, and Mitsuomi. Funny that. He had only trained for so long.

"Alright. Any stakes?" He grinned, walking off to the side in a patch of grass. Maya followed, thinking for a moment. And now that she thought about it, there was something she wanted from him. With a smirk, she took up her fighting stance, charging him as he blocked, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her back to his chest, entrapping her to him. She failed to hide the joy she felt.

"Oh its nothing really." She said, flipping out of his embrace and trapping him to the ground. "If I win, you owe me a kiss thats all." Souichiro's face reddened as he pushed her off him, going in for a punch. She dodged, watching him closely.

"What!? Thats not fair, and its not right." He grunted, coming around with a back kick. She blocked with her forearm, bringing both her legs up around his neck, then slamming him into the ground as she caught herself with her hands.

"Suck it up, boy. Its just a kiss, its not a big deal." She let out a small moan as his hand gripped her thighs, throwing her into the air. God, he had to touch her in the good spots so soon! Recovering, Maya landed on one knee, eyeing him. "Besides, its not like we haven't locked lips before." The grin was obvious and the tone she had said it in, informed him she had taken a liking to him. Deciding it wouldn't be all that bad to let someone as sexy as her take advantage of him, Souichiro allowed her her next hit. She pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist as her hands held her up, each one on either side of his head. Souichiro liked the position; he had a perfect view of her cleavage.

"So, you got me." He sighed, smiling as she smirked. Maya leaned down, her lips centimeters from his. She stopped when she felt his hand grip her thigh, the other resting on her waist. Her heart suddenly began to pound. What the hell was wrong with her? She never allowed her heart to over power her mind. Her cheeks flushed, heat surging through her body as her lips met his. A soft, throaty moan escaped her, her arms wrapping around his neck as he sat up. And it was then Souichiro slid his tongue inside her mouth, encircling it with her own. His arms encased her small form, pressing her to him almost hungrily. Yes! He had wanted this for so long, and her body was aching just as much as his was. She could feel his hard length in between her legs, and it only fueled her now obvious desire. Pulling back, a thin string of saliva separated the two. Maya stared into his eyes, dazed as she recovered from their kiss. The sounds of giggling students reached their ears as they turned, seeing they'd had an audience. "Don't you guys have anything else better to do?" Souichiro scoffed, looking back at them. Maya brought her hand up to touch her cheek, then to her lips. He had kissed her back! And what was so baffling about it was that she had wanted more from him. She could feel a familiar pulsing in her loins, begging to be quenched. Her gut told her she would have him if only she took the step.

"Souichiro.." His name left her mouth in a whisper, and Nagi had only enough time to turn his head before her lips were pressed to his once more. He smirked into the kiss, kissing her back enthusiastically as she pressed her curves into him more. He pulled back a moment, staring into her eyes, searching for an answer as to why she had sounded so desperate. He found one, and quickly blushed. Truth was, he had also developed feelings for her. The only problem was, telling her. He was a fighter; it was all he knew how to do. He wasn't experienced with love. Hell, he wasn't experienced with any gentle thing. The only emotion that he knew was anger and passion for fighting. It had never occured to him that love was an option. At least not until now. The wind blew slightly, rusting their clothes and hair. She had never looked so beautiful to him before. He had barely paid attention to his perverted side, and he found that that side had been wanting out for quite some time now. She had the body that would give any goddess a run for her money. Before the two could speak, Souichiro's dark skinned buddy cleared his throat.

"You two are drawing some attention. You might want to do that in a more private surrounding." Bob gestured, scratching his head. Not that he cared they were making out on the school lawn. He just didn't want his long time friend shattering an image they'd both fought so hard to create. Not only that, they had a reputation to uphold. They were going to take over the school, after all. And become the strongest fighters. Even though both had a woman in their lives, they weren't about to give up on their initial dream. No way in hell.

"Ah yeah. Thanks." Souichiro laughed, waiting for Maya to get up. She stood, smoothing her clothes out as she folded her arms beneath her chest once more. Souichiro brushed the dirt from his clothes, sticking his hands in his pockets. He began casually walking off, stopping a few feet to wait for his new lady love. Taking the hint, Maya slowly followed, deep in thought as she pondered her feelings for him. The two remained silent as they made the trek to Souichiro's small apartment. She wasn't sure why she had followed him, or even why he had wanted her to follow. But she knew she had to tell him how she felt. Otherwise, she may not get another shot at love. Mitsuomi was out of the question; he had already shattered her heart. However, the man infront of her had somehow figured out a way to heal the deep wound, even erasing the scar it had left. Amazing it twere. As they arrived at his place, Maya stood at the door, hestitant. "You can come in. I won't bite." He gave a laugh. Maya chuckled, shutting the door as she followed him into his room. They said nothing as he removed his shirt. She had often admired his muscles, loving the fact they were so toned. Without thinking, she reached out, setting her hand on his back. Souichiro's breath caught. He slowly turned to her, looking down at her as she ran her hands down his chest.

"You feel nice." She commented, setting her hands on his chest, looking up at him while biting her lip. "Souichiro, I want you.." Her voice was shaky, revealing her anxiousness. He grinned, hands on her shoulders as he pulled apart her button up shirt. Her breasts bounced out, free from their confinement. The throbbing in his pants was becoming unbearable now, seeing her silky flesh. His lips crashed into hers as he pushed her back towards his bed, dropping his pants and hers as he laid her down. Instinctively, her back arched when his hands grazed over her lower abdomen, the pulsing in her loins and aching between her legs drummed loud with in her. He slid down her panties with one hand, while removing her bra with the other. He nipped at her chest, taking a hardened bud into his mouth before suckling. Maya moaned; hands roaming his back as she arched when his long shaft grazed her womanhood. It was no wonder he never let any girl into his life. His length was unlike anything she'd ever seen! She never would have guessed he were so big. She had an idea of his size, but never had she thought it were so impressive. She would definitely need to get used to having him in her, pain was a sure thing with a dick that big. Quickly dismissing any thought of pain, Maya moaned loudly as his hand traced over her slit. She was wet, and it pleased him greatly. He may have been a virgin, but hell, every guy has seen his fair share of pornos'.

"Maya, your so damn sexy." He whispered into her ear as he placed butterfly kisses along her jawline and neck. Maya tilted her head back, eyes closed as she moaned and writhed in pleasure beneath him. He slid the tip of his cock in between her hot, sopping slit, moaning as he pressed further.

"Souichiro.." She gasped, arching her back as he thrust completely into her. Her loud moan caused him to shiver. She wrapped her arms around him, legs spread and bent up comfortably, thighs clutching to his side. "I love you." She moaned out as he began thrusting hard and fast. Her words surprised him as he kissed her, thrusting harder now, faster as her moans grew louder and louder, her body shaking in intense pleasure. He wanted to say the words back, but was unable to as she clenched her pulsing walls around him. He pounded into her harder, slowing his pace slightly as he took in the expression she wore. He could see nothing but pleasure written in her eyes, her smile telling him he were satisfying her. She began bucking her hips, pulling him down to her as she screamed his name.

Finally, the two reached their climax, cumming at the same time. He collapsed onto her, head resting on her shoulder as he regained his breath and slowed his heart rate. They were sweaty, bodies clinging together. She was extremely wet, making it easy for him to pull out and lay beside her. Maya rested her head on his chest, inhaling and exhaling as she placed kisses on his chest. He waited a moment, then opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you too." Souichiro smiled, the words coming so easily it eased his mind. Maya smiled brightly, cuddling close to his body as she began to give into sleep. She'd learned to breathe while around him; there was no need to hold back anymore.

A/N: And there we have my very first attempt at a Souichiro x Maya fanfic. I'm kinda disappointed there aren't that many on here :/ Whats up with that? These two fit perfectly together! Well, in my opinion anyways. And we are all entitled to our own opinions, sigh. Still, I claim Maya and Souichiro are a kick ass couple. Well, R&R Pwease:3


End file.
